


Conversations epilogue - the day after part 2

by Singaling_sheep



Series: Converstations in a Safe Room [14]
Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: AU, Multi, scifi, sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singaling_sheep/pseuds/Singaling_sheep
Summary: Rosita lets Ash and Johnny stay with her





	Conversations epilogue - the day after part 2

Rosita rushed back to her home as soon as she could, to see her family. Ash and Johnny were accompanying her as their own apartments were completely wrecked and the motherly porskal had invited them to stay until their homes were in a more livable condition again.

“Thanks again for letting us stay with you.” Johnny said with a smile

“Yea are you sure you’ve got room?” Ash asked a little concerned, “You said you have a lot of kids if I remember.”

“Oh It’ll be no problem,” Rosita said with a kind smile, “I’ve already talked to Norman and the kids, they should have a couple of sleeping bags for you to use.” 

“Will be great to sleep somewhere soft.” Johnny said with a sigh

“You could sleep during all that?!” Ash said surprised, “Most I got was an hour through all the sounds of gunfire.”

“Here we are!” Rosita said gesturing at her modest first floor home

“How’d you get first floor?” Ash asked 

“Nobody wanted to be under so many children.” The porskal said with a little laugh, “We got a good deal too.”

“H…how many children do you have again?” Johnny asked a bit nervously

Opening the door to her home Rosita said calmly, “Twenty-five.”

“Say what now?” Ash said dumbfounded

“Avery, Carrie, Iggy, Carla, Gail, Rory, Micky, Moe, Nelson, Hannah, Tess, Kelly, George, Andy, Freddy, Casper, Zoe, Leo, Peter,…” She kept going until all the children were present and accounted for, all twenty-five, fourteen boys and eleven girls. “Norman!” Rosita finally called her husband

“Welcome home honey.” Norman said with a big smile and an even bigger hug and kiss to her lips, he even dipped her a little bit

Once the two Proskal were done kissing Rosita smiled and gestured to the pintalla and the Gorsai, “I’d like you all to meet Ash and Johnny.”

“So you’re the two she told me about.” Norman said with a small chuckle as the children crowded around Ash and Johnny

“Just until our places are fixed up and livable again.” Ash said as she tried to shoo several of the kids away from poking and tugging on her quills

“Yea,” Johnny said nervously as some of the kids tugged at his clothes and one even started to climb up his back

“Shoo! Go play.” Rosita said to her children harassing Ash, “Let them get a little settled first.”

“Ok mommy!” some of the kids said before giggling and running off to play

Norman showed Ash and Johnny to the section of the home they’d be sleeping, which was just a corner of the living room with two sleeping bags laid out. They had to step over a minefield of toys to get there.

“It’s not much but it’s the best we could do.” Norman said, “Rosita and me should have supper ready in a little bit, hope you like pizza!”

“After everything that’s happened,” Ash said flopping down onto a sleeping bag and a big grin on her face, “pizza is just what I need.”

Johnny settled himself down onto the sleeping bag next her and said, “Same to be honest.” 

“Great!” Norman said heading off to help Rosita in the kitchen

Ash and Johnny looked out over the living room, at the twenty-five kids playing and having a good time as the two of them relaxed.

“Have…” Johnny hesitated, “Have you ever thought about having kids?” he asked Ash

The pintalla looked at him in surprise, “Not often, but I’d be lying if I said I never have.” She shrugged but smiled out at the sea of porskal children, “You?” she asked back

“A little bit here and there.” The gorsai responded, “Do you think I’d be a good dad?”

“Well can’t do any worse than your own dad.” Ash said with a smile before kissing him on the cheek

Johnny blushed and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips in return. “Thanks.”

“We wouldn’t be able to have kids together, you know.” Ash said a little sadly

“There’s always adoption.” Johnny said with another small smile, “Plenty of orphans out there who’d love to have a home.”

Ash lit up a bit at that notion, “Yea, you’re right.” She chuckled, “That’s a looooong way off though.”

“I know, Just almost dying has made me think about my future a lot, mainly my future with you.” Johnny smiled and pulled ash close, kissing her cheek

“Heh, and what’d you come up with?” She asked looking up at him

“That I want it to last forever.” Johnny said leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips

“Oooooooooooooh.” All the children said in unison upon seeing them kiss, “Ash and Johnny sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” they started to sing

Both of them blushed quite a bit.

Rosita came in to see what the commotion was about and said, “Alright leave them alone.” She put her hands on her hips, “Supper is ready so come and eat.”

“Yay!” the children cheered rushing to the dining room, “Pizza!”

Rosita walked over to Ash and Johnny, “Sorry about that you two.” She smiled at them apologetically

“It’s ok.” Ash said still blushing, “Let’s go eat, I’m starving.”

Johnny’s stomach growled, “Me too, didn’t realize I was so hungry.”

Entering the kitchen and dining area of the home there was a huge table set for twenty-five children, two partents, and two guests. The children were already chowing down on pizza, Norman was just sitting down with his own plate and had made a plate for Rosita.

“Already got a couple of plates made up for you two on the counter.” Norman said gesturing to a couple of plates

They sat down and started eating, the rest of the night went by peacefully. Movies and board games and talking, it was normal or at least more normal that being attacked by raiders.


End file.
